How to get a werewolf's attention?
by XSabineX
Summary: You may think getting a werewolf's attention isn't that hard, with their bionic hearing and all. Well, it is… If his name is Derek Souza. I'm Chloe Saunders and I'm going to tell you about my 7 failed attempts to win this werewolf's heart.
1. Study buddies

**Hey everyone!**

**This is another idea I came up with… **

**I started writing it because my friend is reading Darkest Powers, but she isn't finished yet, so she couldn't read my other story Safe? without getting to know any spoilers.**

**This is a story about Chloe trying to win Derek's heart. The first paragraph kind of explains it. **

**In this story Chloe never went to Lyle House, but meets everyone at a school for supernaturals. Well, I think it's best if you just read. **

**And don't forget to review!**

**BTW, I do not own Darkest Powers or any of the characters, they belong to Kelley Armstrong**

You may think getting a werewolf's attention isn't that hard, with their bionic hearing and all. Well, it is… If his name is Derek Souza. He's a guy at my school. Most of the girls prefer his brother Simon, but I like Derek. I don't know what it is about him that got my attention. Maybe it was his attitude, like he doesn't care about anything or anyone. Maybe it's his beautiful emerald eyes, which you only get to see once in a while, because his hair is constantly in front of them. Maybe it's the way he dresses. It's certainly not the way he used to dress. The whole school only recently found out he isn't fat, but actually muscular. My guess is that Simon made him change his wardrobe. Maybe it's because he's completely out of my reach. Anyway, I'm Chloe Saunders and I'm going to tell you about my 7 failed attempts to win this werewolf's heart.

1: Study buddies

_Wednesday _

He was standing there, in the hallway, leaning against his locker, looking down. There was no way we were going to have eye-contact if I just walked by… Okay, time to come up with some excuses to spend time with him. Of course I'd already written out a dozen of different scenarios in my head, but I was too afraid to make any of them come true. One of them was asking him to tutor me. Of all the scenarios I got, that one was probably the closest to reality. I was actually pretty bad at maths, and he happened to be a maths-genius.

"Daydreaming again?" a voice asked me. I immediately got out of my dream-scenario-world, and back into the real world. The voice came from my sort-of-best-friend. I say sort of, because she's dead. Her name's Liz. She talks and talks and talks, but she's also a very good listener. You think it's weird I can talk to her? Yeah, I kinda forgot to tell you that, I'm a necromancer, which means I can see the dead, talk to them, and wake them up. Okay, back to my story.

"Hey Liz, I'm sorry. I just can't talk to him." I told her. If you're wondering why I'm talking to a ghost in the middle of a hallway; I go to Lupin High, a school only for supernatural teens. I'm not saying it's the most ordinary thing here to talk to ghosts, just that people know what I'm doing when they see me talking to myself.

"Why not?" Liz asked. "You can talk to me, I'm dead. Why can't you talk to a perfectly normal guy?"

I gave her a look, and she quickly said: "Well, perfectly normal…"

"Liz!"

"Just kidding. Why can't you talk to him?" she was serious again. Good.

"I don't know, he's so intimidating."

"Hmm… ask him if he can tutor you! You need some catching up on your maths, I hear he's good at maths. Your maths problem solved, and you get to spend time with him!"

"Yeah, I thought of-

"On the other hand, if you guys are making out, you'll only get further behind on your maths…"

I laughed. Like that would ever happen. "I thought about that, but I just can't talk to him. If I walk towards him I start shaking, and the worst of all, I start stuttering."

"Well, I would talk to him for you, but there's one big issue… he can't see me…"

"I know, it's not fair. You can just talk to a boy like it's your brother."

"Yeah... Not that I have many guys to talk to... Tommy's nice. Just that he's like… 28…"

"I'm sorry… You should get out of here! Explore the world, be free. Is Tommy the only male ghost here?"

"Well, there's this other guy," Liz said, and I swear I saw her cheeks get a little red, "but he's taken. By Jess." She made a sad face. Liz was never sad, she was always happy, this was just an act. I still felt bad for her though. She went to a doctor once, and never came back. She was only sixteen. She'd never been kissed. She'd had a couple of boyfriends, but had never let any of them close enough. Now all she could do was flirt a bit. And I was complaining because I can't talk to a guy. I had to talk to him.

"Okay, I'm going to talk to him…" I said, more to myself than to Liz. "Will you stay close to me?" I asked her.

"Sure, right behind you!" she said, and she smiled.

I took the few steps it took to reach Derek. He was leaning against his locker, reading a book.

"H-hi," I stuttered. He looked up from his book, but didn't say anything.

"Y-you're D-Derek, right?" I asked. Of course I knew he was Derek. Stupid…

"Right."

"I w-was w-w-wondering, if m-maybe y-you'd"

"If you'd just turn off that stuttering-machine…"

"Y-yeah.. right." I said. _Just take a breath, Chloe, just take a breath._ "I was wondering…"

"If you could tutor me." So, that was out.

"Which subject?" Okay, he was really… to the point…

"Eh.. maths, I'm not that-

"In which year are you?" he asked.

"I'm a sophomore."

He sighed. "What's the reason you need tutoring?"

"I just don't get all those numbers and variables and all."

"Well, you picked the right guy, then, 'cause I do. Fridays at lunch?"

Why would he want to meet at lunch? "Can't we do it at another time?" He gave me a look that was definitely a no.

"Fine, where?"

"I'll see if I can get us a class room. I'll let you know, Chloe, right?"

"Eh.. y-yeah," I stuttered. Wow, he knew my name… Smile…

_Thursday_

"Hey!" I heard someone call. Probably not for me, so I kept walking.

"Hey!" again, "Are you Chloe?" I turned around and bumped into Simon Bae.

"Hey," I said, "I-I am.."

"My brother, Derek, asked me to tell you to come to the library tomorrow, he couldn't get a room or something.."

"Oh, ok." I said, a little disappointed that we weren't going to be the only ones, "Thank you." I smiled.

"You know," he said, "I'm surprised Derek even agreed to help you. Normally it's not really his thing to…" he stopped for a while, "..communicate." He grinned. His smile made me laugh too. "No, really, it's a miracle he actually wants to explain something to anyone. Anyway, I've got to go to class. Good luck with Derek tomorrow, you'll need it!" Simon winked.

"Thanks," I said, and he left. I wondered what he meant. That I need good luck?

_Friday_

I don't think I've ever stood in front of a mirror as long as I did today. I'm not really a make-up girl. I do use some mascara, just not as much as some girls at my school do. I've never really had a role model to show me how to make up my eyes, my mother died when I was six. I should have practiced it more… I curled my lashes and put on three layers of mascara. It was alright, and it was a better than my usual one layer of mascara. _Let's hope he likes it…_

I put on my best pair of jeans and my nicest top and spent half an hour fixing my hair. When I looked into the mirror I was pleased with the result.

_At school_

I was nervous all day. First I was counting hours, then minutes until lunch. There were four options:

1: I would tell him I liked him, and he'd kiss me.

2: I would tell him I liked him, and he'd run away.

3: He would help me with my maths, pull me behind a bookshelf, and kiss me.

4, and I didn't like that one: He would just help me with my maths.

The first two weren't going to happen, since I wasn't going to tell him I liked him. Of course I was hoping for option number 3 to happen, but probably it would just be number 4.

When the final bell before lunch rang I was the first one to leave the classroom. I was so nervous I could throw up. I went to the bathroom one more time and sat there for I think almost five minutes before I walked to the library. I came into the room and he was sitting at a table. I walked towards him.

"You're late," he said.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I…"

"Please stop stuttering… Can we start?"

"Sure." I sat down next to him and took my book out of my bag.

"So, what are you discussing in class?" Derek asked me.

"Right now we're discussing formulas, and I don't understand a thing of it." I said.

"Okay, let's start with the basics…." He started explaining and I listened. He was a good teacher, but nothing had happened between the two of us yet.

So when he was done explaining, I ran my hand through my hair and continued playing dumb for a while longer, asking: "So, you and Simon.. You're brothers? How is that?"

"Step brothers, actually. I grew up with him and his father, but they're not my biological family," he explained without looking at me. I tried to make eye contact, but it was hopeless. He wasn't looking up from my book, so I threw in another question, trying to get to know him a little better, and trying to get him to talk to me.

"Must be hard, not knowing your family.." I said.

"Nah," he said, "Simon and Kit are my family."

"Ok, but I mean… never mind…" There was an incredibly awkward silence, until I broke it and said: "I've got to go, thank you."

I packed my stuff and left. On my way I sighed. Number 4 it is…

**Kind of weak ending, I know… I'm sorry. If you've got any ideas for the next ones, please let me know! Maybe I'll use 'em.**


	2. Jealousy

**Hey guys! I'm so, so sorry for taking so long to update. I know I keep telling you that I'll try and update as soon as possible, but unfortunately, as busy as I am, three weeks (or more maybe, I don't even know) is as soon as possible.**

**I'm really, really, honestly sorry. **

**Hope you like this chapter, it's a bit short, again sorry, and it has a sloppy ending. Anyway, just read, and review please!**

2: Try to make him jealous

Okay, so.. my first plan was a complete failure. He gave me some lessons, I got a B for my maths exam, okay that was not a failure… Anyway, I haven't spoken to Derek in like three weeks now. He doesn't even say 'hi' to me when I walk past him in the hallway. Not that I say anything to him. I want to, but when I walk past him I'm too busy concentrating on not tripping to think about opening my mouth and say a tiny little word.

I've never really used any of those tips they give you in magazines, to make a boy like you, but I'm seriously considering some of them right now… Like making a guy jealous. You see it in movies all the time. Stupid cheerleader gets dumped by her boyfriend, a friend tells her she should make him jealous, she starts dating another boy, in her eyes he can't do anything right, she dumps him, plan failed… Sometimes not… I don't like those movies, too predictable.

In my case, it's: Invisible girl has a crush on an-absolutely-out-of-reach-boy, a friend tells her she should make him jealous, she bumps into his brother, he shows interest in her, he asks her if she wants to grab a coffee with him…

"Chloe?"

"What?"

"Would you like to grab a coffee with me today?"

"Oh, sorry… Yeah, that would be nice," I said. I didn't really want to lead him on, but a coffee wouldn't hurt… Just as friends. He seemed nice. Maybe I could get to know him a little better and if I spent more time with him, I'd get to see Derek more often.

He smiled. "Okay, great!" another smile, "I'll see you after school." He smiled again and then left. Without even noticing or being able to stop it I smiled too. Simon was a nice kid.

"Why the happy face?" someone asked me. I blinked and noticed the tall figure standing in front of me.

"Uuh… I-I d-don't know. Just happy."

"Sure," he said, and he was gone again. _Just happy? Seriously?_ As soon as he was gone, of course, a dozen things I could have said came to my mind. I should have said I had a date. Or that I'm in love, maybe he'd wonder with who…

"How's the land of the dreams today?" I recognized Liz's voice. Wow, I had to stop daydreaming…

"Hey, Liz!"

"What were you thinking?" she asked me.

What was I thinking? "Good question… I was thinking about things I should have said to Derek."

"Like?"

I felt the blood rushing through my cheeks. "That I… should have told him I've got a date…" I said very softly.

"What? With who?" Liz asked. Her eyes widened.

"Sort of," I quickly added. "With Simon Bae."

Liz raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Simon Bae? You mean Derek's brother? He asked you out?"

I nodded.

"You know what this means, right?" she asked.

"Do I know what this means?"

"Well, yeah!" she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "This is the perfect opportunity to make Derek jealous!"

I didn't know what to say. "I don't know, Liz…" I said. "Simon's nice. I don't want to lead him on."

Liz frowned. "Question," she said, "why did you agree to go on a date with him?"

"He's nice, and… he's Derek's brother." I blushed. "I just want to be friends with him."

"Ok, so…" Liz pursed her lips. "What are you going to do if he tries to kiss you?"

"He won't," I said, "I won't let him."

"What if he just does?"

"I'll tell him I just want to be friends."

Liz's eyes widened. "You're gonna reject him? What if he tells Derek? He will be on his brother's side for sure."

"No," I said, "it's not fair to lead him on."

"Ok," Liz said, and left it with that.

After class I walked to my locker and noticed Simon already leaning against it, his jacket slung over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw me. I smiled back at him.

"You ready?" he asked when I'd reached him. I nodded. He took me to a coffee shop nearby school.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"A latte please," I answered. He ordered a latte for me and a caramel cappuccino for himself. When he got back with our coffees he sat opposite me and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "So, tell me something about yourself."

I laughed nervously. "I-I don't know… I… I like jellybeans." As soon as I'd said it I put my hand over my mouth. What? Jellybeans?

Simon laughed. "What?"

I felt my cheeks get red and I suddenly found my coffee cup very interesting.

"So…" Simon started, "I ask you to tell me something about yourself and say you like jellybeans." He smiled at me.

"Sorry." I said.

"No, don't be!" he said, and hesitated. "I like cartoons. I draw them myself too."

I laughed a little. "Now you must think I'm a total geek," he continued.

"No, of course not. I think it's really cool." I smiled as he laughed a little. "Sure," he said.

"No, really!"

He looked at me seriously and I glared at my coffee again. We went on like that for another hour maybe, him asking me questions, me answering them. Sometimes it would get a little awkward when I just answered 'yes' or 'no' or 'I don't know!', but he would break the silence within a few seconds.

Time flew by and we'd sat there for more then an hour, when Simon finally said: "we should probably get going, it's getting late."

I nodded. Not sure what to do next, I stood up and put my coat on. He walked outside with me, and when we were standing outside he asked me if he needed to walk with me.

"N-no," I stuttered, "that's okay."

"Sure?" he asked. I nodded. Suddenly he leaned over and I felt his lips against my own. It felt wrong, though. I had no idea what to do, and just stood there. He leaned back when he felt me hesitate.

"Wrong guy, huh?" he said, his voice so soft I barely caught it.

"Wh-what?"

"There's someone else," he said. Not a question. A statement.

"I-I…" I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. "I don't know," I finally said. In fact, I did know. And now I'd let Simon down. I should have listened to Liz. He would tell Derek, and Derek would be on his brother's side for sure.

"I'm sorry," I said. "This was a stupid idea."

I turned around and started to walk into the direction of my house. I heard him shout my name a few times, but I didn't pay attention to it.


End file.
